


[Podfic:] Only One Word

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: Remus worries far too much what Draco thinks of the differences between them, until he
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic:] Only One Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous). Log in to view. 



it has been ages, but i had such a blast recording it <3

 **Title:** Only One Word  
**Author:** [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous%E2%80%9D)  
**Reader:** [](https://smirkingcat.livejournal.com/profile)[**smirkingcat**](https://smirkingcat.livejournal.com/)  
**Beta:** [](https://starduchess.livejournal.com/profile)[**starduchess**](https://starduchess.livejournal.com/)  
**Cover Artist:** [](https://smirkingcat.livejournal.com/profile)[**smirkingcat**](https://smirkingcat.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary:** Remus worries far too much what Draco thinks of the differences between them, until he  
discovers what Draco truly thinks.  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Word Count:** 7 871  
**Link to Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560226)  
**Length:** 1:01:36  
**File Size:** 53,8MB for mp3 | 621MB for m4b  
**Podficcer Notes:** first i want to thank [](https://starduchess.livejournal.com/profile)[**starduchess**](https://starduchess.livejournal.com/) very much for all the help and input- I always learn so much from you! Than you very, very much for all your help and input! And of course for the endless patience with me, it really helped, thank you so very, very much.  
next i want to thank [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous%E2%80%9D) for allowing me to record this amazing story! I hope i managed not to butcher it too much.  
i also hope you will enjoy listening to it!  
**CC:** Song: [Love without Words](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/Syenta/31847%E2%80%9D) by [Syenta](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/Syenta%E2%80%9D)

  
[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/65/24/d1/6524d180cb4b5e9f186b051670487cc7.jpg)

Download:   
[mp3](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Only%20One%20word.mp3) | | [m4b](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Only%20One%20Word.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Listening.


End file.
